Birth to Badass Dimitri's Story
by dpower
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Dimitri became the badass guardian he is today. What happened in his life? See it all play out from the day he was born to who we know and love now. I dont own VA.
1. Chapter 1 Birth

**Ok guys here is a new story that just popped into my head last night. It just started running through my brain and I had to write it. So tell me what you think. Does Dimitri's life sound interesting to you? Should I continue this story? I already have a few ideas of what to write. Tell me what you think! Review PLZ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Birth to Badass Dimitri's Story<strong>

**Chapter 1 Birth Olena's POV**

I just woke up and rolled my awkward pregnant body out of bed. I caress my big watermelon of a belly and whisper "Good morning my baby, you need to get off my bladder. Mommy has to pee 24/7 because you are so big and squishing it. It's time for you to come out now." _Bam_, I feel a kick in my ribcage. Ouch, that hurt. I rub the spot on my side where the baby just kicked. I am feeling every bit of my nine months of pregnancy. Any day now I am going to pop! I waddle myself to the bathroom as fast as I can go because I really have to go pee, _really_ bad, my teeth feel like they are floating!

I am only 20 years old and this is my second child. I really hadn't planned on being such a young single mother, but who does? I was only 18 when I had my daughter Karolina. I thought he loved me. I thought he would marry me one day. But I should have known better, in our society that doesn't happen. The children's father, well what can I say, he's an ass, but I love him. If it wasn't for the fact that he is a Royal Moroi maybe things would be different.

I head for the kitchen. I hear little toddler noises so I am guessing my mama is feeding Karolina. As I come down the stairs one at a time, trying to maintain my balance with my huge belly, I hear mama grumbling about something. That's nothing new, I love my mama, but sometimes she is so ornery. I finally make it around the corner and enter through the narrow doorway. Well it feels narrow to me.

"My god mama I feel as big as a house!" I say to my mama Yeva.

"You will have big boy!" Yeva said in her broken English with the heavy Russian accent. "I know, I see it. You listen to your mama." She placed her hand on my cheek with her thumb on the other side and under my chin; she shakes my face in her hand.

"You should rest; you will have hard labor, _Soon_! She said throwing her hand in the air.

"I just got up mama, I need to eat." I say tiredly.

"Ok, you sit I feed you!" she said in her demanding tone.

I sigh, "Yes, mama."

I only had like two bites of food and I felt full! My god this baby is huge. So big it presses on my bladder and pushes up on my stomach so I can't eat anything, plus my belly sticks out like a huge beach ball. I really just can't wait for this baby to come out already!

I have been having Braxton hick's contractions for weeks. I just sit around in a recliner with my feet up because they are so swollen and I wait. It's been fairly warm in Baia so the heat is making me pretty uncomfortable.

I decide since I really don't seem to be able to eat anything more I will just go to my recliner. I get up to take my plate to the sink and suddenly I am wet from about waist down.

"Oh shit" I curse, my mama gives me a dirty look, "Mama, my water just broke!" I said excitedly. Her eyes travel down to the floor. She makes a face that says '_great I have to clean that up'_ "sorry mama" I say apologetically. She just waves her hand at me and starts gibbering in some incoherent Russian. She runs off to the laundry room and comes back with am arm load of dirty towels.

"Olena, go change and we go to hospital!" she said angrily snapping me out of my daze. As she tosses the towels on the floor to clean up the mess I run off to change. It takes me a while because every few minutes I am having a contraction. I am trying to breathe through it, but damn they hurt!

"Finally!" Yeva yells as she sees me waddling down the staircase.

"I'm coming _MAMA_ as fast as I can. Did you get my bag?" She just looks at me like I asked a stupid question. Which I have to admit it probably was my mama is very efficient.

She gets me to the car and drives fairly fast to the hospital. I am relieved when I make it through those big glass double doors of the hospital. I walk to the desk and say in Russian 'I'm having my baby' to the nurse at the desk. She smiles politely and says "name"….. "Olena Belikov" I reply "Ok, have a seat someone will get you shortly." She said back to me in Russian.

I waddle over and sit down waiting to be brought back to my room. I try to concentrate on my breathing to make it through more contractions. They are definitely getting harder. Mama comes in after parking the car and sits down next to me holding Karolina in her lap. She is not much of a talker so we sit in silence. Finally my name is called and I waddle my way to the back rooms.

For the next several hours it is the usual crap. They take my blood pressure, then check the monitor, then check to see how far dilated I am. Then things start picking up for me. All I can do is concentrate on the breathing and the pain. Mama took Karolina to the nursery so she could be here with me. I'm really glad I have her support right now.

"Ok, Olena, It looks like its time to push. You are dilated to 10 so its time. On your next contraction you're going to bare down and push hard. Count to15 while you bare down and then take another breath and bare down again." The doctor says encouragingly.

I let out an ear piercing scream as I push as hard as I can. Forget counting! Are you kidding me! Like I can even think straight. I am exhausted and in serious pain. Suddenly I get this unreal sensation. I literally felt the baby slide down the birth canal. The next contraction hits hard. I scream bloody murder again.

"Good job Olena, the head is crowning keep breathing." The doc says again. I suck in a couple of deep heaving breaths. My chest is rising hard with the panting ragged breath. Sweat is dripping down my forehead and my hair is stuck to me. My mouth is so dry from breathing so hard that I can barely swallow.

"Ok Olena, here comes the next contraction, push hard." The doc says again. I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep breath. I push as hard as I can. I scream in burning pain as the head slides out of my vagina and as it rips and tears my skin. Tears leak from my eyes as the pain seers through my body.

"Oh my god that hurt!" I say in a raspy breathless voice. I swipe my hand across my face to wipe away some of the sweat and tears.

"Ok Olena we're almost there. Just a few more you can do this." I nod my head in response to tired to answer.

"Here we go Olena, push!" I scream and grunt as I force the baby's shoulders out of my body. Suddenly, relief- oh thank god.

The next sound is so beautiful it makes all this pain and suffering worth every moment. The sound of my baby' first cries. "Congratulations, Olena, it's a boy! A very big healthy looking boy!" The doc says with a smile and lays my new born baby boy on my chest and stomach and hips?

"Wow, he's huge!" I laugh and cry at the same time. The doc nods his head smiling at me.

"He sure is! We need to take him for measurements for a minute; we will bring him back in just a few minutes." I nod my head and kiss my baby boy on the forehead. I relax the best I can as we deal with the last of the birth. The placenta comes out easily after that huge baby boy and the doc sews me up.

A minute later a nurse brings my son all wrapped up in his little blue blanket with a little blue hat on his head. A soft brown tuft of hair sticks out from under his little blue hat. I smile at her as she lays him in my arms. "He's absolutely beautiful, perfect in every way." She says to me.

"Thank you. How big is he?" I ask curiously.

She gives me a big brilliant smile. "25.5 inches, he broke our hospitals record for longest new born. And he weighs 10 pounds 4 ounces. That's not a record, but it's a good healthy weight for such a tall little guy."

"Wow, that's amazing that he broke the hospital record. I knew this big guy was going to do amazing things and look he has already started." I say with a small laugh. The nurse smiles and laughs too.

"Well he is absolutely beautiful, Olena." She says sincerely. "Have you got a name for your little man?" she asked adoringly.

"Yes, I'm going to name him Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov." I say proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, tell me what you think should I continue this story?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 My Growing little Family

**Ok, everyone tell me what you think, I'm not sure if you are liking this storyline so if you do plz review. If there is no interest I may give up the storyline. So please review even if it's just a "like it" or "don't like it." **

**You can review even if you don't have an account because I accept Anonymous Reviews. **

**If I keep writing this story Dimitri will meet Ivan in the next ch. We will see things from little DPOV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 My growing little family<strong>

**Olena's POV**

"Karolina quit picking on Dimka" I yell from the kitchen as I hear the cries of my 2-year-old son.

"But mama, he won't share with me!" My 4-year-old Karolina yells back "and he tried to bite me!"… "And he just pulled the head off my Barbie!" She screeches.

I sigh, I am so tired, standing here in the kitchen making food to put in the freezer so I don't have to cook much for the next several weeks. I am about to pop with my 3rd child. I can't believe I let him do this to me again. I should have kept my legs shut!

I knew after getting pregnant with Karolina that he wouldn't marry me. But then he kept coming back to me, and stupid me, I can't help loving him. He is such an ass though. I thought that after Dimitri's birth he would want to be around to take care of our children, even if he wasn't going to marry me. But sadly no, it seems he only wants me for the sex. Which is why I am in the same condition I was in about 2 years ago. Nine months pregnant with no one, but mama to help me.

Hearing another wail of a cry come from the other room I waddle to the living room where my children are supposed to be playing nicely with each other. I walk in to see my 4-year-old shove my 2-year-old to the floor. "Karolina!" …. "be nice! You don't shove your brother like that you could hurt him!"

"But mama he's big as me! And he shoved me first!" she says with big alligator tears and a sad pouty face. I had to work hard to keep a straight face. It's true, he is so tall, he is as big as she is and he's a tough little guy too.

"Alright, why don't you just go play in your room? Dimka needs a nap and you need to calm down." I said frustrated. I watched as she marched off stomping her feet. I just shook my head and took Dimitri by the hand, "Come on Dimka, its nappy time." He sniffled, but followed me like a good little man. I got him in his big boy bed and sang him his favorite lullaby. His little eyes fluttered as he tried to resist the urge to sleep. Finally I saw his face relax and he was sleeping like an angle.

Walking back to the kitchen I felt a stab of pain shoot through me. Uh-oh. I thought as I stopped dead in my tracks bent over in pain. I waited a few seconds and it went away so I thought it was just another Braxton Hick's contraction. I decided I needed a little break from the kitchen. I made sure all of the cold food was put away and went to sit in my recliner.

Putting my feet up was a relief. I sighed and rested my head. The next thing I know I wake up in excruciating pain. _Oh shit_, here we go! "Mama!" I shout through the house "Mama! Are you here!" _Damn_ there is no answer. What the hell am I going to do?

I get up and waddle to Karolina's room. She was being such a good girl just playing with her dollhouse. "Honey, mommy is having the baby, I need you to help me get your brother so we can go to the hospital." Her eyes get big she looks scared. "It's ok honey, just help mommy ok." I tell her with as much reassurance as I can. I reach my hand to her and she takes it and we go to get Dimka.

He is so big I can't carry him in this stage of my pregnancy so I have to make him get up and walk to the car. I grab his favorite blankie and his favorite teddy bear with the cowboy hat. "Karolina, honey can you get mommy's bag for the hospital?" I ask and she runs off to get the bag.

I wrote a note for Mama to come to the hospital grabbed the keys to the car and both kids with my hospital bag and waddle out the door. I was worried because the contractions were getting harder fast. But the hospital is only 15 minutes away so I drove off.

15 long minutes later I reach the hospital parking. God, what a relief to make it though those big glass doors. I walk up to the familiar desk I have been to now for the 3rd time and say in Russian 'I'm having my baby' to the nurse at the desk. She smiles politely and says "name"….. "Olena Belikov" I reply "Ok, have a seat someone will get you shortly." She said back to me in Russian.

Only this time I have two children in tow so I ask her, "can someone help me get my children to the nursery; my contractions are coming hard and close together. I need someone to help me." She looked over the edge of the desk seeing my two beautiful children standing there like good little children and smiles. She picked up her desk phone and talked into it quietly. When she got off the phone she looked at me and said, "Someone will be here in a minute." I nodded and walked to the nearest chair to sit down.

Thankfully, it really was only a minute, when a nice older lady came walking to me. "I will take your children to the nursery Miss….." she paused for my name.

"Olena Belikov" I say and pointing to the kids I say "these are my children, Karolina is 4 and Dimitri is 2."

"Ok, Olena, don't you worry about anything. I will take good care of them. And good luck with your delivery." She said pointing to my swollen stomach. I nod and watch as she takes their little hands and walks down the big corridor with my little ones.

Suddenly my pain is so much worse. I cry out in pain and see the nurse behind the desk look up at me. I breathe through the contraction and try to wait patiently to go to my room. By the time I get to my room my delivery is moving at a fast pace. I know it's going to be a short labor.

They rush me to get me settled and it's too late for any kind of pain relief to help me with the birth. The baby is coming soon. After only an hour I am already in the stirrups ready to push. The doctor ran in at the last moment.

"You know the drill Olena, you can do this, this ones going to be easy." She said encouragingly.

I nod my head and breathe through my contraction.

"Ok Olena, here we go, you ready?" The doc says as the start of another contraction builds. I nod again I hear her talking me through it. "Ok push! keep breathing, there you go keep it up Olena, you're doing good. Keep pushing, ok there we go, I can see your babies head."

Panting and ringing wet from sweating I lick my lip for any kind of moisture. "Ice" I say breathlessly. A nurse stepped forward and held a cup to my mouth. I gratefully take a sip and some ice. But only seconds later the next contraction hit. I scream out in pain.

"Ok push Olena! Push hard." I scream and bear down as hard as I can. The pain is searing as it shoots through my lower body. I feel the familiar rip of my skin as the baby's head crowns. I continue to force the head out with the painful push. I am gasping for air and gripping the bed as the contraction subsides.

"Olena, you're doing great, one more push like that and we will have this little one out. You ready? Here we go! Push! Olena Push!"

I push with everything I have my skin is being stretched to its limit. I cry out in pain as I feel the shoulders come out and then instant relief after. I sag back to the bed panting and crying.

A few seconds later I hear the wonderful sound of my baby's cry. I breathe a sigh of relief and look in the direction of the cry. The doctor comes into my view and smiles at me.

"Congratulations, Olena, it's a girl. She looks good, nice and healthy." She said as she placed my new baby girl on my chest and stomach. I stroke my baby girls head with a tender touch. She makes a big ugly face and lets out a tiny little cry. I laugh "It's ok my little Sonya, mommy's got you."

They let her stay there only a minute longer before taking her to get measured and weighed. She cries as they take her from me. The doctor tells me we need to birth the placenta and stitch me up. I focus on what I have to do and then feel myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to a soft small hand caressing my cheek. When I open my eyes, mama is standing before me stroking my cheek whispering soothing things to me in Russian. "Hi mama" I say with a croaking voice. She smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"You did well my daughter, you have another beautiful baby girl." I take more of her in and see she has my Sonya in her arms. She slides the little bundle into my arms and I get my first real look at my newborn. I am happy to be holding her in my arms, but I say to myself that she is my last. I don't want to do this alone anymore.

**Ok guys Review, If I don't hit 20 Reviews I will probably not continue this story. **


	3. Chapter 3 Not worth the powder

**Ok, for those of you who have been reading my little story I thank you. In my last AN I stated that I may not continue to write this story. The reason I wanted to see reviews of like it or not is because I have only gotten 5 reviews per chapter. With some of the same people reviewing both chapters. **

**The only way we as writers know you like the story is with your review. For me I put a lot of effort into my stories, my heart and soul. They are time consuming and sometimes you think your story line is going to be awesome and a big hit and you start writing and you get little to no response, like I have with this story. **

**It makes me as the writer think it must be crap and should I put all my time and effort into a story that most people feel is crap. If you knew it was liked you feel confident that your efforts are well worth it. But if not maybe your time is better spent elsewhere. **

**SO for those who thought I was just out for the reviews I say not so. I really am wondering if it is worth writing if only a handful of people even like it. I see how it works on FF if the people like the story it gets tons of reviews with out even trying. So my little story here seems to be a flop. However, I like it so I am going to keep writing it. I will probably shorten it up considerably if I continue to see the lack of interest. **

**So again thank you to my faithful readers. **

**Here is the next ch it's a little violent in the beginning so if you don't like that skip to the next part.**

**And just as a personal note my dad used to say that I wasn't worth the powder to blow me to hell. This is where the title of this ch came from and the abuse I suffered growing up. I can completely understand DPOV **

**~~~Debra **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Not worth the powder to blow you to hell<strong>

**2 ½ years later Olena's POV**

"You little bitch" he says as he raised his hand to smack me across the face. I cower away from him squeezing my eyes shut as the back of his hand makes contact with my right cheekbone. I stumbled backward crying out in pain.

"You do what the fuck I tell you to, when I tell you to fucking do it, you fucking blood whore!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He took another step toward me and grabbed me by my hair. He shakes me like a vicious dog by the back of my head. His hand fisted in my long brown hair. I can feel him ripping my hair out of my head by the roots.

"Please, don't." I beg in a strained whisper as the hot tears are streaming down my cheeks. I can feel the sting of the bruise that's forming on the right side of my face.

"I'll do what ever the hell I please!" he screamed in my face, I flinched as the droplets of spit splattered my face. His eyes were crazed, enraged, he was not in his right mind. He slammed me into the wall with the force of his whole body. His shoulder ramming into my upper left arm as the right side of my body strikes the wall. The pain is excruciating. I scream out.

"I don't know why I even bother with you. You're not worth the powder to blow you to hell!" He growls out viciously shoving me into the wall one more time and then letting go of me. I can't hold my weight anymore, my knees buckle under me. As I slide down the wall I open my eyes. My sight lands on a little figure at the end of the hallway. His head is peeking out around the corner. I have only enough strength to shake my head at him and motion for him to go away.

I feel my face get intensely hot. I'm so embarrassed that little Dimka just witnessed his father beating the crap out of me. I have tried to shelter them from his violence. But I know the children have seen this before. It started after I gave birth to Sonya.

I had told him I was done. That I would not bear anymore of his children. That I wanted someone who loved me and wanted to marry me not someone who just used me for sex and tossed me aside. It was a huge blow up; he was already drunk when he had gotten here. He was looking for a drunken bootie call, but I refused.

I should have known not to push him that night. I know he has a bad temper, but when he's drunk you just stay the hell out of his way. He turns into a monster. It was my fault for starting all this. That was the first time he had ever raised a hand to me.

Afterward he came crawling back to me with flowers and candy. He said he was sorry and didn't mean it and that he would never do it again. But that was two and a half years ago. Now, almost every time he comes over he beats me, unless I am completely submissive. He never used to bit me either. I never thought he would ever treat me like a blood whore. But I never thought a lot of things.

I am brought out of my thoughts with the slamming of the door. I take a deep breath knowing that was him leaving. He is done abusing me for tonight. Suddenly, I am overcome with emotion, sobbing in a heap on the floor. I don't have the strength to move so I just stay there curled up in a ball leaning against the wall.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but the next thing I hear is a little voice.

"Mama" he said in his sweet little innocent voice. "Mama, wake up, he's gone mama, he won't hurt you no more."

I open my eyes and look at his angelic face. His big brown eyes are looking at me with worry and big drops of tears are overflowing out of them. His little lip is quivering as he tries to blink away the tears. His sad face is heartbreaking and a lump forms in my throat. My mouth is dry so I lick my lips so I can speak.

"It's okay my Dimka, mama's okay. Don't cry baby, its going to be alright." I whispered as I reached my arm out to hug him. Pain shoots through me as I try to move even a fraction of an inch. I cry out involuntarily and I see anger flash through Dimka's face.

"Let me help you mama. I will help you get up." He said in his soft voice.

I let him help me up. I am so angry with myself allowing my 4½ year old son to see me like this, to take care of me! I am the one who should be taking care of him. He helped me to my bed and I lay down. He is so smart; he went to the bathroom and brought me a bottle of pain reliever and a glass of water. He ran off again and when he came back he had a bag of peas from the freezer. He handed it to me.

"Don't worry about anything mama" he said "I'm a big boy I will take care of Karolina and Sonya."

I nodded my head and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you my big boy, I know you will take good care of them." I felt the blackness overwhelm me as I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later…<strong>

"Dimka, get your shoes on, you have to be at school in twenty minutes." I yelled from the bottom of the stair.

I heard a faint "okay mama" from somewhere upstairs.

Today was the first day of Kindergarten for my sweet little baby boy. I sent Karolina on the bus early this morning, but I wanted to take Dimka to school for his first day. He can ride the bus with his big sister tomorrow. Sonya is almost 3 now and she wants to be just like her big brother. It's so cute the way she follows him around.

If he is playing cowboys and Indians then Sonya wants to play it. If he is reading a book she is reading a book. They are like two peas in a pod. So with that said I don't know how today is going to go. All morning she has been getting herself ready to go to school.

I told her that this is a special day for Dimka and that she was going to have a fun day with mama, but it isn't sinking in. I'm afraid it's going to be a rough morning. But I guess I have had worse so I will deal with it.

I'm brought back to the present by a little tug on my shirt sleeve. Dimitri is standing there looking up at me. My god he is so tall! He is pushing three and a half feet tall already and he's not even five yet. His long brown hair hangs in his eyes, but he won't let me cut it.

"Are you ready for your first day of school, Dimka?" I ask with a big smile on my face. But when I take in the look on his face my smile fades. "What's the matter honey, are you nervous?" I asked with concern. He shook his head and looked down. "Dimka, baby, you know you can tell mama anything, right?" I said as I knelt down to his level.

I reached for the clump of hair in his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. "What's the matter honey?"

His little face was sad and pouting. He looked me in the eye and said "Mama I won't be here to take care of you if I go to school."…. "What if daddy comes back?" anger flashing in his eyes.

"Awe honey it's very sweet of you to want to protect me, but I will be okay. I promise." I said as reassuring as possible and then pulled him into a hug. "Okay, sweetie, its time for you to go to school where you will make all kinds of new friends and have lots of fun." I said as cheery as I could. He nodded, but he still looked unsure.

"Sonya, baby, come to mama." I yelled and she came zooming out of her room with a big smile. I wondered how long that would last when she found out that she can't go to school with Dimka.

We piled in the car and drove to school. I went around to Sonya's side and got her out of the car seat. Dimka was such a big boy he only had a booster seat and he could unbuckle himself. I took their hands and we trotted off to find Dimka's new classroom.

The hallways seemed so small. Looking in the rooms I could see the little tables and chairs. I never can get over how small everything looks. When I brought Karolina here only two short years ago, I was a basket case. I didn't want to let my baby go. I'm finding the same feelings coursing through me now. I'm getting emotional just thinking about leaving Dimka here.

A nice teacher with a clipboard approaches me as we walk toward the Kindergarten classrooms.

"Good morning may I ask your child's name?" she asked politely.

"Dimitri Belikov" I reply.

She looks though her list and says "he will be in class 101, that's with Mrs. Petrova, she will be his teacher." I nod to her and say "thank you." We walk down to the class room at the end of the hall. Mrs. Petrova was there greeting parents and students as we came in. She seemed very nice. There were several children in the back of the room playing. I felt a tug on my sleeve. I leaned down to see what Dimka wanted.

He whispered in my ear "Mama, can I go play with those other kids?" he asked shyly. I smiled and nodded to him. He smiled to me and then ran off. I watched as he ran over to a little Moroi boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. The little boy looked up to my Dimka and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Dimitri's POV <strong>

I saw a little boy with blonde hair playing over in the corner by himself. I asked mama if I could go over and play with the other kids. She said yes so I ran over there. I wanted to play with a boy. I always have to play with my sisters and I was tired of playing girl stuff. Karolina always made me get married to her doll! Yuck! I was excited that I wouldn't have to play that anymore. When I ran over to the little boy he looked up to me. He had really blue eyes, and he was a Moroi. I knew that because he smiled at me with his fangs showing. But I didn't care, he looked nice anyway.

"Hi, my name is Dimitri Belikov, can I play with you?" I asked.

"I'm Ivan Zeklos; do you want to play cowboys and Indians with me?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled, "that's my favorite!" I said excitedly. He got a surprised look and then smiled really big.

"Me too!" he said jumping up. "Do you like to be the cowboy or the Indian?" he asked eyeing me.

"I like to be the cowboy." I said eagerly.

"Good because I like being the Indian!" he said really happy.

"Cool, let's go play!" I said happier then I have been in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Olena's POV<strong>

I watched while Dimka and the little boy talked. They looked so cute. I smiled as I watched the exchange. They looked like they were happy about something. The little blonde boy jumped up and they said a few more things and then ran off together. Dimka looked happier then I had seen him in a long time. He had a big smile on his face.

I stayed and listened to the teacher do her little welcome to kindergarten speech and then it was time to go. I walked over to Dimka and he smiled at me.

"Dimka honey its time for Mama to go. I will come to pick you up after school today. Okay." I said quietly.

"Okay mama. See you later." He gave me a hug and then ran off again.

I felt a lump in my throat and tears spring to my eyes as I watched him run off. I blinked hard trying to hold back the emotions. This was the beginning of his life. Someday he will be a guardian and leave home for good. That was a hard thought to process. I hurriedly went to scoop up Sonya who was playing with some other little girls and ran out the door to the car. Tears barely contained.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys I need to see your reviews.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Happy Birthday Dimka

**OK OK, you have officially twisted my arm! And I would like to thank all of you for smacking me up side the head with the preverbal hammer! LOL! I got the message you like my story and…. **

**NO WORRIES I WILL KEEP WRITING!**

**But seriously Thank You! I needed to hear that. **

~~~Debra :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Happy Birthday Dimka<strong>

**Olena's POV**

"Dimka go answer the door, it's probably a guest for your party." I yell from the kitchen.

"Okay Mama!" He shouted back to me from somewhere in the house.

I had just finished putting the final decorations on his cake. He requested chocolate cake with custard filling and whipped chocolate frosting. I put a big cowboy hat picture on it and it say's Happy 6th Birthday, Partner! In big blue letters. I smile at the finished product.

It has been a busy morning with all the cleaning and decorating. The party starts at two o'clock and I feel like I still have a ton of work to do. I haven't had a chance to sit down all morning. I look at the clock and sigh already one thirty. I better get my butt moving faster.

"MAMA!" I hear Dimka yell from the hall. By the tone in his voice I know something isn't quite right so I hurry to the door. As I stepped into the hallway I immediately knew why his voice was so strained. Standing at the threshold of my door is the children's father.

I suck in a startled breath and my heart rate increases at the sight of him. The mixed emotions I feel are so confusing. At first sight I can't help but think how beautiful he is. I know it's stupid because he is such an asshole, but he stands there in the doorway with such an alluring stature.

He is 6'4 with dark brown hair and the same chocolate brown eyes as my children. He is thin, but muscular and has a beautiful smile. The one he is smiling at me right now takes my breath away. I haven't seen him in a very long time. The last time he was here he beat me so bad I ended up in the hospital. The reminder of that makes me slap myself mentally for even thinking about how beautiful he looks.

It takes me a second to find my voice, but when I do I say "What do you want?" as confidently as possible. I see as his smile falters for a second and then a smaller fake one slammed into place on his face.

"I'm sorry Olena, please just hear me out?" He asked pleadingly. Before I have another chance to speak he continues.

"Olena, honey, I am a changed man." Seeing the look on my face he raises his hand in surrender. "I promise. I swear! Over the last year I have been working on myself, I quit drinking and I am working on my anger management issues. I swear Olena, I'm better now." He said looking me in the eye.

I shook my head, I was not going to fall for that crap. If he thought it was going to be so simple as to come in here with a pretty little speech and think all would be forgiven! I don't think so! I was about to tell him to leave when he spoke again.

"Please Olena, no need to get upset. I only came to give my son a present for his 6th Birthday and to wish him a Happy Birthday. I won't take up any more of your time, I have said my piece. I wanted to tell you I am sorry, and I want to make it up to you and my children. So please, just consider this as an apology and the beginning of me making it up to you." He said eloquently.

"Okay," I said relieved he wasn't staying.

"Just one more thing and I will go." He stepped back for a second out of sight and as he came back into view he had a shinny new bicycle with a big blue bow on it.

I heard a little gasp from behind me. I had forgotten that little Dimka was there with me. I looked down to him and he was staring at the beautiful new bike with huge eyes and his mouth open. The total surprise written all over his face. He couldn't take his eyes off the gift.

His father knelt down at Dimka's eye level and looked at him. "Dimitri, I know I haven't been here much and I have been a bad daddy, but I am going to make it up to you, I promise. Will you accept my birthday gift to you?" He asked Dimka in a low soothing voice.

Dimka looked up to me as if to ask if it was okay. I could see how much he wanted the shinny new bike so I gave him a small nod. A big smile grew on his face and he looked back to his daddy. His smile dimmed slightly when he made eye contact with his dad, but his father gave him a reassuring smile and rolled the bicycle to him.

Dimka's smile brightened up again as he put his little hands on the handlebars of his new bike. "Thanks" he said in awe.

"You're welcome, and Happy Birthday my son." His father said quietly to him. As Dimka ran off with his new bike, his father stood back up and looked at me.

"Thank you Olena, for letting him accept my gift and for hearing me out. I will go now it looks like you are getting ready for a party." He said gesturing to the decorations.

I nodded to him. I felt the urge to tell him he could stay for the party, but I really wasn't ready to forgive or forget what he has put me and the kids through. "Good bye." I said quietly as I shut the door.

1 hour later….. 

"Happy birthday dear Dimka, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang to my smiling little boy. He laughed and then took a really big breath and blew as hard as he could on his 6 little candles. The candles all went out with ease and he smiled even bigger.

He didn't have very many guests, but he had his best friend Ivan, another few boys Lev, Gage and Alex and two little girls Tamara and Tasha. It sounds like Tasha is new to the school and her and Dimka became instant friends.

I cut the cake and gave everyone ice cream with it. Dimka received some nice gifts. Ivan got him a toy gun belt with two holsters and two little toy guns. Lev gave him a duster style jacket. I wondered how they ever found something like that in his size. Gage gave him a cowboy hat and Alex gave him a bandana and cowboy boots. Tamara had given him a very cool western style shirt with snaps and Tasha gave him chaps and a vest. Obviously everyone got the hint that he loves cowboys and Indians.

Of course, after all the presents had been opened the kids took off out the back door to the back yard to play, what else, cowboys and Indians. I smiled as I watched all the kids running and screaming having a good old time. The party had been a success.

My mind kept drifting back to the things _he_ said to me today. I couldn't help but think about the good ol' days, the days before he started drinking. I missed those good times we used to have. Could I really trust that he is telling me the truth? That he really is a changed man.

I feel like I am in one of the cartoons where I have the "angle me" on one shoulder and the "devil me" on the other shoulder. They keep whispering things to me. Like, he is their father, but he beat you, he deserves a second chance, he's had a hundred second chances, you love him, but he doesn't love you. God, it felt like a tennis match with words bouncing back and forth in my head!

My head says one thing and my heart says something completely different. The only thing I know for sure is he would have to do a lot to prove he is a changed man. I can at least let him try to prove it to me. What harm could that do?

**3 months later…..**

"Damn it!" I curse out loud, "Stupid… Stupid… Stupid!" I am so mad at myself for letting this happen again.

I am standing here in my bathroom. I just threw up for the third time this week. I went to the drug store yesterday and picked up the test kit. My three minute timer just went off. I am now standing here with my positive pregnancy test in my hand.

All I can think is _SHIT!_

**So with all your nice reviews it inspired me to write another ch for you guys. So thank you, this is me showing you my love. :D **

**Dont forget to check out my other story The Wild Wild West and I am co author to The Worn Folder by The Lock Ness Monster13 and I am Beta to Oppa's stories Living in Siberia, Camp is and The Thorns of a Rose.**

**So go check them out! But PLZ REVIEW FIRST!**


	5. Chapter 5 Someday

**Hello everyone, thank you again for the kick in the butt and reminding me that you really are out there reading. **

**I don't own VA. Just the story line. **

**Enjoy! and please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

"_Damn it!" I curse out loud, "Stupid… Stupid… Stupid!" I am so mad at myself for letting this happen again. _

_I am standing here in my bathroom. I just threw up for the third time this week. I went to the drug store yesterday and picked up the test kit. My three minute timer just went off. I am now standing here with my positive pregnancy test in my hand. _

_All I can think is SHIT! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Someday<strong>

**Currently**

"Abe, Please don't! You'll hurt the baby!" I woefully begged as he forcefully shoved my gravid body against the hard wall. "I…. I… can't have sex with you! I'm over eight months pregnant!" I tearfully screeched as he gripped me so hard it hurt. His sharp teeth were cutting into my tender skin of my exposed neck as his other hand ripped at my clothes.

"Abe, I'm begging you! _Please!"_ I cried out in utter desperation. "You can't do this to me, to our unborn child!" I helplessly pleaded to him. I was so desperately trying to make him see reason. Not that it mattered; he was too drunk to hear me. It was critical for me to get away from his clutches. I pushed with all of my might. Fortunately for me he was drunk enough to be off balance slightly.

I got out of his clawing grasp and tried to run. But being so pregnant I couldn't get away fast enough. Even in his drunken stupor he had enough presents of mind to reach out and grab me. He yanked me back by my loose maternity shirt. The aggressive strength he used tore my shirt and flung me towards the hard floor.

I felt myself falling. All I could think about is protecting the baby. I quickly wrapped my arms around my bulging stomach in a protective hug and, with what felt like slow motion, I turned my body so I landed on my back. My back hit the floor jarring my spine and my head snapped back slamming down with a loud crack.

My eyes blurred and watered. I squeezed them shut and bit my lip to control my screaming. The immense pain was excruciating. I rolled to my side and curled into a protective ball, bringing my knees up to the bottom of my belly and my chin down to my chest, my arms remaining around my baby. I sobbed as I laid there trying to get my bearings. Abruptly, I felt an unendurable pain in my back.

I shrieked in pain as I felt his boot ram into my back once again. I felt a harsh snap of my ribcage as my ribs were broken. Screaming in anguish at the top of my lungs I uselessly begged for him to stop. Another kick pummeled my broken body. My cries for help became weaker. I couldn't breathe. The world started fading into blackness.

I don't know how long I laid there. Or how I ended up where I am now. I opened my eyes to see the harsh white walls of a hospital room and bright light shinning down on me. I heard the steady beep of monitors hooked to me. With bleary eyes I tried to focus on the people around me.

I lifted my groggy head and people were talking to me. I could barely understand what they were saying. My mind was too weary to comprehend what was said. Their faces seemed to sway back and forth in front of me. My eyes fluttered and rolled back in my head. The blackness engulfed me once again.

Several hours later I woke up in excruciating pain. I reached down instinctively to my belly only to find it was considerably flatter then it was yesterday. "No! My Baby!" I screeched as both my hands searched my abdomen for any signs of my child. My breathing started coming in short hard breaths, I was starting to hyperventilate. The heart monitor alarm was going crazy with a loud dinging noise.

Suddenly, three people burst through the doors of the room. "My baby, oh god, where's my baby!" I cried in distress.

"Ms. Belikov, I'm Dr. Kosikova, your baby is fine. We had to take her by emergency c-section. Please Ms. Belikov you must calm down. Your injuries are severe; please, I will tell you everything just calm down." She said in a rush.

Breathing hard I tried to take in her words, "Okay, please tell me everything." I said desperately. I took several deep cleansing breaths trying to gain control. My mind was reeling as a dense fear ached in my chest. "Please, doctor, I need to see my baby." I said staring into her eyes pleading with everything in me.

She nodded her head to one of the nurses that had come into the room with her. The nurse immediately left the room. The doctor looked at me again and started talking.

"Ms. Belikov, are you calm enough to listen to all the information I have for you?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded my head waiting to hear the worst. "Okay, let's start with how you arrived here. You were extremely battered and unconscious. The initial evaluation showed that the baby was okay, so we ran further tests. The baby, she is fine, she is in the NICU, that's the Neonatal Intensive care unit. She is there just for observation because she wasn't full term, she's slightly premature, and she had a harsh entrance into this world.

You had complications with the birth. You had what is called placenta previa, the placenta had dropped down and was blocking the cervix so you could not have a natural birth. The baby was having fetal distress; her heart rate had drastically dropped so we needed to get her out. We did an emergency c-section. While doing the surgery we found irreparable damage to your uterus so unfortunately we had to do a hysterectomy. This was unavoidable. I'm very sorry.

You have a severe concussion and 3 broken ribs. One rib punctured your lung, which is why you couldn't breathe, your lung had collapsed. The other two ribs had punctured the uterus and caused all the damage. We did surgery to repair the punctured lung and you and your child are in stable condition. We have done several other tests on both of you and you seem to be responding to treatment well. Do you have any questions?" She asked as she finished up.

I shook my head. "As long as my baby is okay, I'm good." I said looking at the door waiting for it to open so I could see my baby.

"Okay, Ms. Belikov, I need to check your vitals and your baby should be here any minute." She said reassuringly. I laid there watching the door while the doctor listened to my lungs and my heart, checked my blood pressure and my incisions. She checked my pupils with a light and then wrote in the chart. I breathed a sigh of relief as the door swung open revealing a little pink bundle in the nurse's arms.

I smiled up at her as she stepped closer to me and laid my child in my arms. Tears sprang to my eyes as I got the first look at my beautiful baby girl. The nurse spoke softly to me.

"She is 6 pounds and 8 ounces and 22.5 inches long. She has all ten fingers and toes. She is just perfect." She said adoringly.

I smiled even bigger. I took off her little pink hat so I could see her face better. She had soft light brown hair and bright eyes. Her little face had an intense expression as she stared at me with her big eyes. As I removed her blanket bundle I checked every part of her for injury. She had long finger on big hands, and long skinny toes. She was absolutely perfect I whispered to her "why, hello, my little Viktoria. It's good to finally meet you." She was making little grunting noises as I played with her feet. I noticed that the doctor and the nurse's have left my room.

I decided she would be hungry so I picked her up and swaddled her in my arms and uncovered my breast. She latched on in a second and I was finally content that she was here with me and I knew she was safe. As I watched her drink from me tears started to fall. I couldn't help the guilt that swallowed me up realizing that I couldn't protect her. That she could have died.

The emotions were overwhelming. I thought about all the things the doctor said. Hysterectomy, I would never have another child. Viktoria is my last. Sadness overcame me and I began to sob. My head started throbbing from the concussion and the sobbing. I tried to calm down. But I just laid there clutching my newborn child to my chest and silently let my tears fall.

When Viktoria was done nursing I tucked her in close to my side with my arm securing her in place and drifted off to sleep. I was awakened by a couple of officers. They came to discuss the incident. I did what every battered woman does. I lied. I told them I just fell down the staircase. They knew I was lying, but couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't going to press charges. They would do no good. He would get out of it and then he really would be pissed off. That was just asking for him to kill me. The officers left my room very unsatisfied with the results.

Shortly after that the door swung open once again to reveal my family.

Yeva and my children rushed into the room. My mama was very unhappy. I have seen the look on her face before she was ready to kill. And the scary part of that statement is that she is capable of killing. She is a kick ass guardian. She has some serious skills for a tiny little dhampir woman.

Karolina burst into tears the moment she saw my face and went into hysterical crying. This, of course, her crying so hard, set off Sonya so she was crying too. But what scared me the most was the look on my little sweet Dimka's face. Something had changed in his eyes. They were colder. He had no emotion on his face. I would call it the perfect guardian mask, but he's too young to be wearing that mask.

I looked to my mama and asked "Do you know what happened to me? Who found me? How did I get here?"

She shook her head and looked at my sweet baby boy.

Dimka stood there not saying a word. A look of pure hatred across his little face. I was taken aback by the harshness and I couldn't help wondering what was going through his mind.

**Little DPOV**

When my mama asked what happened, who found me and how did I get here. My mind instantly went back.

I watched as my daddy shoved her against the wall and she begged for him to stop. How he started to bite her and she shoved him back, but he grabbed her by the shirt. She started to fall and I watched horrified as she covered her big belly so the baby wouldn't get hurt. She curled into a ball on the floor sobbing and my daddy started kicking her. When she stopped crying out in pain he shoved her with his boot and then smirked and walked out of the house.

I ran to my mama, screaming at her to wake up. She didn't move. Her head was bleeding and she wouldn't wake up. I called 911 and the ambulance came to get her. I watched as they picked up her body. She hung like a doll with no life. Watching her dangle there in their arms I made a promise to myself.

Someday when I get big I am going to do to him what he did to her. I will hurt him and I will never let him come back ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Show me the love people. Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Losing my Mind

**I would like to congratulate those of you who caught the Abe thing. Good job. This is how I think it would be for Olena. Now that Dimitri is getting older we will start seeing things from his perspective and Olena will move to the background so I wanted this ch to give you a really big view of the struggles Olena would be going through. Also, you will see why Abe is involved over the next few chapters. **

**I don't own VA. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Losing My Mind<strong>

After being in the hospital for several days I came home to a quiet empty house. When I got there the abusive scene instantly replayed in my head. I heard myself screaming.

I realized then that in my confusion I had yelled out Abe's name. I don't know why, maybe because he was the person I needed. No wonder the drunken bastard was so pissed I was yelling out another mans name. Twisted laughter bubbled up at the thought. I can't believe I did that. I guess that explains why he beat me so badly.

Abe and I have been getting really close lately. He would never have done anything like that to me. I can only think that I was so scared that I didn't know what I was saying. Abe has been so supportive he is like a brother to me. He just had his own child just a few months ago. He is completely in love with Janine.

I know he would have saved me though, had he been here. He would not have let that jerk do that to me. I stood there for a few minutes and started to laugh. The kind of laugh that people would think I'm losing my mind. I laughed so hard it hurt my broken ribs. Part of me wished that I would have had the presents of mind to see his face as I screamed another man's name.

It's a good thing that the children were out with mama right now. I wouldn't want anyone to see my insane little breakdown. As I stood there going into hysterics my laughter turned to sobbing. I crumpled to the floor and sobbed for a long time. I think its time they take me away in a little white straight jacket. Wow! I really need to get my shit together.

After sitting there, for what felt like forever, on the floor I shook myself and decided that he wasn't going to drive me to the brink of insanity. My mind is so messed up I can't even think straight anymore. I wondered to myself what Abe will think when I tell him what happened. I doubt he will think it's as funny as I did. I guess I will have to apologize to him.

Sitting here staring off into nothingness made me realize that I am not quite right in the head these days. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm so depressed. The feelings of extreme sadness, hopeless, and emptyness weigh down my chest. Sometimes I feel so anxious. Everyday things have lost all pleasure. Even holding my new born child doesn't bring me happiness. Food does not even sound good anymore and I think I'm losing more weight than should be. I can't sleep because the nightmares are relentless. I wake up terrified in cold sweats and when I am awake my mind can't concentrate.

On top of all of that I am so paranoid, jumpy and tense. Hearing a man shout at someone a few days ago made me have a flashback and all I could see is his angry face. My body reacts like he is standing there in front of me. I want to scream and run, but to where, I just don't know. I can hardly stand being with my children. Guilt rages in me when I look into their innocent little faces. Seeing the closed off dull look in my beautiful boy's eyes absolutely kills me.

There have even been thoughts of suicide. How sick is that, could I possibly follow through with something so horrible. Shaking my head, realizing I'm still on the floor, I forced myself to get up. I need to get help. Otherwise someone will get hurt, probably me.

I called my doctor to set up an appointment with her to talk about what is going on. Maybe she will know. On the phone, after explaining all that is running through my mind, she told me it's called postpartum depression and she thinks I have PTSD. That's short for post traumatic stress disorder. I have heard of both so when she said I needed to get psychological help I decided to listen.

**2 days later**

"Hello, My name is Olena Belikov, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Nikitin" I said to the lady behind the desk. She looked up to me and smiled then looked back at her appointment schedule.

"Yes, just have a seat Ms. Belikov, the doctor will be with you shortly." She said with a polite tone.

I sat there my nerves were standing on end. My hands were sweating and shaking. How was I going to spill my guts in there to this doctor? I have only told a few people what has been happening to me for the past five years. Even though it feels like it has happened to me my whole life. I don't tell people about it, so how do I do it now.

I looked up as my name was called. My heart jumped in my chest slamming into my ribcage. It was beating so hard that it hurt and it was making me feel short of breath. I started to panic, standing up and picking my feet up felt like they weighed 2 tons. The nurse who called my name rushed to my side. Obviously she saw the panic in my eyes; it wasn't like I was trying to hide it. She whispered to me trying to calm me down.

She guided me to the first room in the hallway and to a chair. My knees buckled as I got to the chair literally making me fall into it. The nurse watched me for a moment, but then she rushed out. In only seconds the doctor entered. She was an older lady, to my relief she was a Moroi. I hadn't even given any thought to the doctor being human or vampire. That alone tells me how out of it I have been. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Hello, Ms. Belikov, My name is Dr. Nikitin, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a very calming voice. I just nodded my head. Suddenly my throat and mouth seemed to be very dry. I tried to swallow and lick my lips, but it felt like cotton. The doctor seemed to notice this and handed me a small bottle of water from a mini frig next to her desk. I gratefully took a drink.

"Thank you." I said barely above a whisper. My voice seemed to be caught in my throat. The doctor gave me a minute to compose myself and when I finally looked up to her she gave me a small smile.

"Ms. Belikov? May I call you Olena?" she asked politely. I nodded my head again not trusting my voice.

"I know you are nervous Olena, but don't worry we will take this at your pace, whatever you are comfortable with. You should know that every thing you tell me is bound by doctor –patient confidentiality. Nothing leaves this room, it stays between us." She watched me with shrewd eyes, and seemed pleased that I took in a deep breath. I felt like my every move was being watched, judged, and evaluated.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize this would be so hard." I said quietly testing my voice. She just nodded to me looking at me with those knowing eyes.

"I guess I should tell you why I'm here?" I said after another small swig of water.

"Yes" she said with a big smile "that would be helpful."

That made me smile a bit, in my head I was thinking "DUH!" Feeling a bit stupid I said, "I'm sorry" again.

"Olena, you don't have to apologize to me. I know this is a difficult time for you. I am here to listen and help if I can." She said reassuringly.

"Thank you" I said rather meekly.

"Can you just give me an idea of what has happened to you recently to bring you to see me?" I nodded to her question.

"I just had a baby and I feel like I am losing my mind." I said bluntly. "I have had some bad thoughts that I never would have ever considered before. I know I'm not in my right mind, and I need help."

"Okay, can you be more specific about the bad thoughts?" she asked with concern.

"Well, maybe I should start at the beginning?" I looked at her sort of unsure. She nodded for me to continue.

I began telling her my whole story, about when I was only fifteen I met a guy in school that I fell in love with and how I thought he loved me too. I told her about my babies and how I had planned to stop having any more children five years ago. How I stood up to him and what he did to me that night. I continued to tell her about the last five years up to today.

I realized when I was done talking that I had basically talked to my hands the entire time. I don't think I had looked up at her once. When that thought crossed my mind I looked up. She was sitting there patiently waiting for me to collect myself. I hadn't even realized I was in tears. It was like I was numb to everything.

"It sounds like you have had it very rough lately." She said quietly. "I can tell you a few things to help you understand what's going on in your mind and I think I would like you to try a medication just for a little while until we can talk through all of this." She said carefully.

"Medication?" I asked worriedly. "I'm nursing my new born."

She nodded her head "I will try to give you the lowest dose possible and one with the least side effects, so it will effect the baby only minimally."

"You have postpartum psychosis. Where your mind is at its breaking point from all the stress and the abrupt way your child was born. You didn't get to experience the actual child birth so you are feeling the loss. You also had a traumatic event prior to the birth so you have detached yourself from everything."

"You are correct when you asked about shouting this other man's name during the abuse. I notice you can't say the name of your children's father. You refer to him as he, him or their father. This Abe sounds like he has been a very good friend to you lately. Is he the only man that you have allowed yourself to become close to?" She asked at the end. I nodded my head.

"Then it stands to reason that his name was the name you were thinking in your time of distress." She concluded

I felt a strange weight lift as she said that. I thought I really was losing my mind. I was so relieved.

"You also have PTSD, do you know what that is?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes, my other doctor mentioned that." I said quietly.

"I will give you information on both of these conditions. It will help you to understand what's happening in your mind and you should know you are not alone. Many people experience these things and after all that you have been through it's not surprising you are having trouble dealing with it." She said.

"I want you to come in to see me every other day for the next two weeks. Talking about your stress will help you a great deal. We will start you on a very low dose of antidepressant to keep you stable for a week or two. Once we work through this you may be able to stop taking them. Does that sound reasonable to you?" She asked.

I nodded my head and she stood up. I realized my time was up for today, but I was shocked at how much better I felt already. Lighter even. As I stepped from the office into the fresh air I took a deep breath. I couldn't help but think maybe I'm not losing my mind after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, do you feel better now? Did that therapy session help you too? :D <strong>

**Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7 Babysitting

**Okay please don't be mad or worried that I abandoned this story I just have had a ton of stuff to do. So I am rotating through my stories posting new chapters. So, here is little ten year old Dimitri and a long forgotten night of babysitting.**

**I don't own VA. Just the story line, so please don't copy. Thank you.**

**And Thank you to all my readers, especially those of you who have reviewed. It really does mean the world to me. They inspire me to write more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Babysitting<strong>

**Little DPOV**

"Mom, what time did Mr. Mazur say they would be dropping off little Rosie?" Karolina asked, yelling from upstairs.

"The party starts at seven, so they will be here at six thirty," Mamma yelled back.

I looked at the clock and it was six already. Mamma was getting herself ready to go to the Christmas party. She was riding with Mr. Mazur to the party. My sister, being the oldest, was technically the babysitter, but I have to help. I'm pretty sure my friends would give me a hard time for having to play with two little babies.

My little sister Vika is already two and a half and the other little girl, Rosie… I don't know her, (my sister baby sits, not me) is around three and a half give or take. I'm not really sure. Funny thing is, I don't really care either. All I know is I have to _play_ with them to help my sister.

I'm ten, nearly eleven, and I have to be bossed around by my big sister who is only two years older then me. That just sucks. Usually Sonya gets to be her little slave because I go to Ivan's when stuff like this is going on, but no-not this time. Ivan's family is out of town for the holiday. And lucky Sonya got to go to her friend's house.

I decided that I don't have much choice either way, so I will have to make the best of it, I guess. Laying here on my bed staring at the ceiling is pretty boring anyway. I heard the door bell ring, so I decided it would be best just to act nice and go downstairs to get the door.

Walking as slowly as I possibly could, I made my way down the stairs. By the time I got there, Mr. Mazur was out the door and Mamma was giving Karolina instructions for emergencies. The little girl was standing there looking up at them, all bundled up in a big fluffy red winter parka.

I took my time just staring at her; she was a really cute little girl. Long dark brown hair of ringlets with beautiful big brown eyes and a killer smile. I walked up to her and squatted down.

I took a gulp. "Hi Rosie, I'm Dimitri," I said as sweetly and nicely as I could so she wouldn't cry like Vika does sometimes. I absolutely _hate_ it when babies cry.

She giggled and then gave me a big smile. "Mitri," she said in the most adorable voice. It was cutest thing I had ever heard, except maybe Viktoria sounding like a race car.

"Do you want to take off your coat?" I suggested, noticing she looked a little squirmy in the big thing.

"Unzip me please," Rosie said happily

I smiled as I unzipped her coat and helped her get it off along with her little white mittens. I hung up her little coat and then turned around to offer her my hand.

"Come on Rosie, let's go find Vika." She reached up and took my hand. The second her little fingers clamped around mine I felt this weird, warm tingle. I stood there looking at her strangely. That was... very odd to say the least. I couldn't say that I had ever felt that before. She was looking up at me and I saw her face change from happy to puzzled, most likely mirroring the look on my face.

I really couldn't guess what that feeling is, but whatever. She tugged on my fingers and pulled me into the living room. "Come on, Mitri," she said impatiently. That made me smile because she was very expressive. Her little face was so determined as she pulled me along.

Karolina came in behind me and suggested I put in a movie for them to watch. My sister's favorite one was Beauty and the beast, so I decided that would be my best bet. Rosie hadn't let go of my fingers so I thought she might want to help me.

"Rosie would you like to help me get the movie?" I asked. She nodded her head, all smiles once again.

I walked over to the little shelf with all the books and videos and grabbed the Beauty and the Beast.

"Do you want to carry it?" I checked with her. She jumped up and down happily. I smiled; she was such a happy little girl. I handed it to her and she hugged it to her body with her free hand, still not letting me go.

We walked over to the TV and VCR player and I knelt down. "Do you want to put the movie in the machine?"

At this, her big brown eyes gleamed and she gave a big "Yes!"

I helped her open the plastic case and take the movie out. I put the plastic case down and handed her the movie the way she would have to put it in the player. The player was on top of the TV so I had to pick her up so that she could complete the task.

"Can I pick you up so that you can put the movie in?" I asked her, knowing that she would probably be okay with that.

In reply, she held her arms out to me in a beckoning manner. "Pick me up, Mitri!" Smiling, I bent down and wrapped my arms around her. She giggled as I scooped her up and she kissed my cheek. "Thank you," she said in her tiny little angelic voice.

I leaned so she was close to the VCR and told her how to put it in the narrow slot. She was a smart little cookie, and she got it on the first try. I grabbed the remote and walked to the couch. I sat down with Rosie still in my arms with her little arms wrapped loosely around my neck, as if determined to never let go of me.

Rosie turned around and sat contently on my lap. I guess she really wasn't planning on letting me go anywhere. I didn't mind though-to tell the truth I actually really liked Beauty and the Beast; it's one of my favorite stories. Mamma has me read to Vika before bedtime and that's the book she always picks. So I guess you could say the story has really grown on me. Not that I would _ever_ tell anyone that...

Little Rosie curled up on my lap and rested her little head on my shoulder and the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arm around her to hold her in place. Her tiny little hand laid on top of my arm and that weird, warm tingle ran through my body again. I stared at her little hand for a long time, trying to figure out what that is.

I noticed her hair smelled like strawberries, it smelled really good-intoxicating if you will. I didn't know you could get strawberry shampoo. Mamma always buys our shampoo and conditioner stuff at random. It's usually cheep because there are so many of us. I sat there with little Rosie and a minute later Karolina brought Vika out to the couch too. She just dropped her on the other side of me, giving me a weird look as she walked away.

Vika cuddled up to the other side of me pulling her favorite big blankie over us. I smiled at this as I adjusted the blanket so we were all covered and settled in to watch the movie. I pressed play.

Only about half way through the movie, I noticed that Rosie had fallen asleep on my chest. For some reason, even though I'm only ten-almost eleven-the thought crossed my mind that some day I might have a little girl like Rosie. She was just adorable.

I wondered if I would ever fall in love like the Beast did with Bell or if I would ever have a family of my own. I sighed, probably not because I would be a guardian some day when I graduate. Ivan and I already made a pact that he would be my Moroi and I would be his guardian. As far as I knew, guardians didn't often have families.

I decided that if I _did_ have a family, I would want a little girl just like Rosie. I bet that she could wrap just about anybody around her little finger with that cute face, big brown eyes, and beautiful smile. Mamma always tells me that we, meaning my sisters and I, melted her heart and now I understand what that means. It's like Rosie melted my heart the second she put her little hand in mine. I bet she does that to everybody.

After the movie ended, I had to move to get the remote. I was trying to be careful and not wake up Rosie, but I guess she is a light sleeper because her big brown eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. She gave me a great big happy smile. "Hi Mitri!" she said excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile, she was just too cute. "Hi Rosie," I replied. "Are you hungry?" I asked. Still smiling, her eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously. I laughed, she seemed really excited about food. I looked down at Vika. "Are you hungry too?" I asked. She smiled as well and nodded her head. "Okay, let's go find something to eat," I said to the both of them. Holding their hands we trotted into the kitchen.

Mamma always had left over something so I dug around until I found Pelmeni, it's one of my favorites and I know we have black bread so that would have to do. I grabbed three plates and heated the food in the microwave.

Rosie was sitting on her knees and feet in a big chair, waiting patiently. I got the sippy-cups down for them and a glass for me. I found the apple juice and poured each of us a glass. Yes, I can't get over the amazing taste of apple juice. God help me if my friends ever find this stuff out about me. I'd never hear the end of it.

I wonder where Karolina is, she is the one that's supposed to be watching them, not me! Oh well, it's not that bad... I guess. I set the plate and fork down in front of Rosie and she dug in. I turned around to get Vika's and placed hers down on her tray. I heated mine up and went to sit down but little Rosie was holding her plate to me. It was empty!

I gaped at it and then looked on the floor and the table. I thought she must have spilled it, but I found nothing. I looked back at her in question.

"More please."

I could only smile at her as I took the plate. I gave her a bigger helping this time because I thought she must be really hungry to eat all of that so fast. I heated it up and set it in front of her and watched as I ate mine she polished off that plate full too.

"Was it _that_ good?" I asked, smiling at her, thinking she was done now.

"Yummy!" That made me crack up.

She pushed her plate to me again. "Mooore please?" It was so cute I couldn't resist. Besides, I wanted to see how much she could eat. This little girl was impressive! I got up and gave her more, and I watched in awe as she cleaned her plate yet again. Then she asked for some bread. I gave her two pieces of it, not thinking that she could eat them... but yes, she did. And three whole glasses of juice!

I was laughing a little when I heard a big burp ring out her small body. "'Cuse me, Mitri," she said in her tiny little voice, and Vika giggled at her side, still on her first serving.

I couldn't help it; I cracked up laughing again. I don't think I have ever seen something so funny. I was laughing so hard that tears ran down my cheeks. Rosie was looking at me like I had lost my mind. But then she stared to laugh too. And not surprisingly, it was the cutest laugh I had ever heard. It was infectious and soon Vika was laughing full out, too, rather than just giggling.

We laughed for a few more minutes before I decided I better clean them up. I wiped their hands and face and helped them down. Rosie kept a strong hold of my hand, taking a glance over at Vika who was getting out of her chair. "Come on Mitri, Vika. Let's play." She dragged me into the living room again. "Hide and seek, Mitri! You count!"

I covered my eyes and started counting. Peeking through my fingers, I watched her crawl behind the couch. I only counted to twenty and then pretended to hunt for her. I started talking out loud.

"Hmm, I wonder where little Rosie went? Wow she's really good at hiding," I said loudly. I heard a faint little giggle come from behind the couch. I smiled at this.

"Oh, what was that I heard; was that a giggle?" I asked nobody at all in a playful tone. I heard a little gasp. I crept toward the couch and started singing. "Rosie, where are you? I'm coming to get you." I heard another little giggle and I pounced out.

"I gotcha!" I growled she squealed while laughing. She made a feeble attempt to run away from my clutches, but I grabbed her by the waist and swung her around in the air.

I played with her and Vika for a while, just chasing them around the house until I wore them (myself included) out. I collapsed on the couch and Rosie jumped on top of me, giggling some more. This girl had a ton of energy, it must be from all the food she can eat.

I tickled her and watched as she laughed and giggled and squirmed. I was having so much fun that I didn't notice Mamma had come in the door. She was standing there, watching me play with Rosie when I looked up she had a huge smile on her face. I stopped tickling and Rosie jumped back on me.

"Hi Mamma," I said, wrapping Little Rosie in my arms. We were both smiling at a smug though slightly confused Olena.

"Hi honey, did you two have fun tonight?" she asked, still smiling down at us.

"Yeah, I did, surprisingly I guess," I said sort of bewildered.

"I'm glad, Mr. Mazur is waiting in the car for Rosie so if you will help her put her coat on, I will take her out to him," Mamma instructed.

"It's time to go bye-bye Rosie," I said, smiling reassuringly to her as I stood up with her in my arms. Her bottom lip came out and her face saddened.

"Noo! I want to stay here with Mitri," she said sadly putting her tiny hands on my cheeks. She looked straight into my eyes. It was like she was memorizing my face or maybe looking straight into my soul. I felt a strange connection to her. But it was time for her to go home. Besides, Karolina babysits all the time. Maybe she would come here again.

"You can't Rosie, your Daddy is in the car waiting for you," I told her. I helped her put on her big fluffy coat and mittens and zipped her up.

She wrapped her little arms around my neck and said, "Bye Mitri." Then kissed my cheek again.

"Bye Rosie, see you next time." Mamma picked her up and carried her to the awaiting car. She waved to me as mamma walked down the steps. I waved back. I watched as mamma handed her to whoever was in the car and the car drove away.

I actually felt a little sad myself. I wondered if I would ever see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was a little cute fluff but I think this was a neat little glimpse into Dimitri's and Rose's possible connection. What do you think? do you like that they could have know each other and dont remember this one night long ago?<strong>

**Please Review!**

**Thank You Oppa for being my beta for this ch!**


	8. Chapter 8 Is it possible

**Ok this is not part on my story for Birth to Badass but it is something that I though intriguing. Relevant in the idea that ch 7 could really have happened for Rose and Dimitri. **

**So in my last ch Babysitting, little ten year old Dimitri babysat a little three and a half year old Rose. I know stuff like this really happens and here is my personal story.**

**It's sad but true and very interesting how it turned out. **

**Ok this goes back to when I was two. I only remember it because it was a traumatic event that stuck in my memory forever.**

One day my mom and I went over to see my mother's friend. The friend had just acquired a trailer house and as far as I can remember they were going to fix it up to be an office or something.

Well, the family had a big black dog. I really don't remember what kind just that it was big and black. My mom was standing outside talking to the lady and then they went inside. I was just playing in the yard and after a few minutes noticed my mom was gone.

I guess I was a curious little girl and wanted to find my mommy. So I was trotting across the yard toward the trailer house. I have been told by my mom, since I don't remember this part clearly, that the dog saw me as a threat and charged at me.

He attacked me grabbing me by the arm and shaking me. Ripping my arm with his sharp teeth. I screamed a blood curdling scream and my mom and the woman came running for me. Somehow they got the dog off me and my mom took me in the house and literally stitched me up herself. For Real!

Well, it is safe to say that I was forever traumatized by the whole thing because still to this day I am afraid of big black dogs. I have nightmares of dogs attacking me. Anyway, so …..

Jump to my 13 year old self. …

I was at a park or something and I ran into this cute boy. We introduced ourselves and were flirting and he asked if he could call me. So I gave him my number.

Well, with in a few weeks we were going out. But he was 17 and I was only 13 so my parents were not so keen on it. But they would allow him to come to my house.

So finally we worked it out that he could come to 'meet the parents' and have dinner with us. We were all sitting around talking and they had asked what his last name was. Then they continued pumping him for information. They find out his parents names and then proceed to tell us this story about when I was two and their dog attacked me.

I didn't know it was his dog and he didn't realize the connection either. Even tho we knew eachother for a short time after the dog incident and knew each others names and everything about each others families.

His eyes widened with surprise and looked at me. "That was you!" We couldn't believe it. So then he told me the rest of the story.

**First let me tell you this was a long time ago and I grew up in farm country in Northern Wisconsin. So this would never happen now. **

So he tells me that he heard my scream and was out back behind the barn and he was also running to me but his mom got to me first. I remind you he was only six at the time! He was really upset that his dog could hurt someone like that and he told his dad that he wanted to put the dog down. It was too dangerous to have him able to do that to another little kid.

Apparently this was not the first time the dog had bit someone.

So the six year old little boy and his dad went and got their gun and took the dog out back and shot it. They buried it in a grave out behind the barn. He said that he really didn't want to but knew he had too. And that he did it for me. He felt guilty about how badly I had gotten hurt by his dog.

Anyway, we talked about it for quite a while and connected all the dots putting both our memories together. We couldn't believe that after all that time had passed that we were now dating. It was that weird, wow, it really is a small world, kind of feeling.

So we dated for several months but eventually broke up. But just the simple fact that after all that time two people could come together like that it is just amazing. We only remember the event not the people. That seems to be how memory works.

How many of you can recall the bad stuff way easier then the good? One fun night when you are ten compared to all the bad stuff that happened in your teen years. So Dimitri is about to go through hell as a teen. Do you really think he would remember a few hours with a little girl.

I can tell you that I had friends when I was really little and we spent a ton of time together but I dont remember there name. I only remember some of the things we did.

**So I want to hear from you! Has anyone else had something like this happen where you found out that you knew the person when you were little and somehow found your way back together years later? **


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected Reactions

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. Next ch will be what you all been waiting for, the fight between Dimka and Dad. I will try to post as soon as possible. Have a great Thanksgiving. And I'd like to say to all of you that I am thankful for you. Thanks for reading my stories and marking them as your favorites and sending me all your wonderful reviews. Happy Holliday's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Unexpected Reactions<p>

12yr old DPOV

"Mama, can Tasha come over?" I asked excitedly as I raced in the door from the park. I skidded to a stop in front of her.

It was summer break and Tasha wanted to come over to hang out with me. We could go swimming in our little pool and hang out in the sun for a little while, but her skin was really pale white since she's a Moroi so we couldn't stay out for long.

"What are you two planning to do today?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Swimming and hanging in my room and stuff. I don't know ma, just hang." I said sort of put out by all the questions. Well, ok only one question, but still I'm twelve for god sakes.

She smirked at me! "Did you do all your chores? AND your room is clean?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mama! Fine! After I clean up my room can she come over?" I asked getting really annoyed now. "Please?" I asked in a nicer tone hoping it would work.

"Fine hurry up and get your room picked up, come tell me when you are done and I will come inspect." I huffed at those words.

"So is that a yes?" I asked anxiously.

"Room first." She replied

"I'm going, I'm going!" I hurried up to my room. Lucky for me I'm not a slob. I had a few westerns laying on my floor. And I hurriedly made my bed. I scooped up all the clothes and threw them in my basket. I did a quick straightening of a few things and wa'la – done.

In less then ten I was back in front of mama. "Done!" I said huffing out of breath.

"That was quick" She said getting up to go check. A minute later she came back smiling. "Okay, she can come over."

I zoomed over to the phone and called her. "Tash, she said yes."…. "okay, see you in a few. Bye."

I ran upstairs to get my trunks on so that we could swim. A few minutes later I heard mama talking to someone.

"Hi Tasha." I nearly fell on my face as I was in the middle of pulling my trunks over my butt when I stumbled. I didn't hesitate, smiling I raced at full speed down the stairs. Right as I was on the bottom step, Tasha stepped around the corner and turned my way. I stopped dead in my tracks.

How do I say this? Um, wow? Tasha was really pretty. No, that's a total understatement. She's a total babe. Her long, midnight black hair hung over her shoulders and her icy blue eyes were sharp and stunning as ever. I guess you could say that she used to be a bit of tomboy, but _holy __crap_ has she changed in the last couple years.

Tasha's around three years older than me, and I constantly get harassed about liking 'older' women. She is fifteen and she is definitely pretty, so of course I'm into her… Not that I would ever tell her that; but I'm a guy, and she's a girl in a bright blue bikini.

I stared at her for a minute more and looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing denim jean short shorts that were cut-offs with white fringe all around her thighs. They were a bit loose and hung softly on her hips. Her stomach was flat and pale, not to mention the bikini top was actually really skimpy. She filled it out well though, or at least I thought so.

My throat went dry as I took in her face. She was smiling at me with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her piercing blue eyes sparked with happiness.

"Hey Dimka," she said, smiling brilliantly at me, ignoring everyone else around the two of us (just as I was doing).

I swallowed hard, trying desperately to find my voice. I felt hot all over and my mind seemed to be blank. My body was having all kinds of reactions that I wasn't used to. That I didn't even know could happen to me. I think it was safe to say that the way I was feeling right now, I had never experienced it before.

"O-oh, Tasha. Um, well h-hi," I stuttered, then I looked away, totally embarrassed. I turned my head, instantly breaking our eye contact and began walking to the back door.

"Uhh… Do you want to swim?" I asked, trying hard to sound normal, but I'm afraid that it came out a little squeaky.

I walked outside, and instantly took off for the pool. I took a jump and flew through the air, landing right into the cool water like a cannon ball with a big, extravagant splash. Relieved that the cold water cleared my head for the moment, I resurfaced and turned around at a bad – well, then again I guess you could call it a good time, if not the perfect time.

I watched as Tasha slowly removed her jean shorts. She slowly slid them over her tiny bikini bottoms and down her long, creamy colored legs and then bent over to pull them over her ankles.

I seriously couldn't stop watching her. I sure as hell wanted to tear my eyes away… but it seemed nearly impossible. But then… part of my body reacted with out my permission. If you know what I mean…

I was completely in a trance as she walked towards the water with her hips swaying side to side. She slowly slid her body into the water, squealing at the cold. I saw hard, little bumps growing in the middle of the triangle fabric that were doing a poor job covering her chest.

Only then, I noticed that something strange was happening to me. Looking down now, I was very glad I was in the water, as my swim trunks were tented with a really large bulge. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head when I saw that. I felt a hot blush creeping up my cheeks. I didn't know what to do. I've never had this happen to me before. My hands flew to cover the large bulge, but that didn't seem to help.

She swam towards me, playfully splashing water at me and effectively bringing me out of my thoughts. Suddenly, she tackled me in the water and I could feel her bare body press heatedly up against mine. I felt a surge of heat flash through me and my downstairs body-part throbbed.

Tasha was laughing at my flushed face and having oblivious fun until she finally wrapped her legs around me pressing her hips against mine and actually felt the hard thing between us twitch. My face was instantly way hotter than it had been a couple seconds ago, and I franticly backed away from her.

I saw she was slightly embarrassed, but more so, completely happy by my physical reaction. I was mortified, so embarrassed that I stumbled backwards falling into the water. I sucked in a breath at the last second, but it was a bad choice because I sucked in water at the same time. I resurfaced, spitting and sputtering, coughing up what seemed like gallons of water.

Tasha was watching me and giggling at my reaction. "Are you okay, Dimka?" she asked with amusement.

"I…" Cough. "I-I…" Cough. I couldn't even get a coherent word out. It would figure that right then, always to my misfortune; my annoying sisters came out of the back door, getting ready to jump into the pool.

"What's wrong with the sputtering dumb-ass?" Karolina asked, being her normal annoying fourteen-year-old self. "He's usually more annoying," she added, and Sonya behind her began to giggle.

Tasha giggled as well. "Well… I guess you could say he got a little _excited_ about… swimming." She said that with a double meaning that only I seemed to understand. My cheeks flushed with heat once again. I turned away so my sisters wouldn't see my embarrassment because I know they would never let me live it down.

"What's your problem, Dimka? What are you? Horny or something?" Karolina continued. Both Tasha and Sonya laughed again. Only Tasha and I understood that she hit it right on the 'big long' nose.

Swimming to the side of the pool, as far away from the girls I could get, I mentally chastised myself, trying to get under control. After a few minutes, off in the corner, I finally decided to get out. I think I was done with swimming for the day.

Getting out and drying off I decided to just go to my room. "Awe, Dimka's hurt. Come back, Dimka, you know I didn't mean it…" Karolina called. I heard her mumble under her breath, "Pussy," as I continued to walk away from the group of girls still laughing at me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, shaking my hair to get a big portion of the water out. I decided that if Tasha was really interested in hanging out with me, she could come up when she wants too. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my clothes to change.

Finally feeling a little less freaked out by what had just happened, I grabbed my book from atop my nightstand next to my bed and decided to chill. I flopped on my bed, laying on my stomach and got comfortable with my good, old western.

A little while later, there was a soft knock at my door. "Dimka… It's me, Tasha. Can I come in?" she asked timidly. I wasn't too sure I wanted her to come in… but I didn't want to be rude by saying no to her.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled the last part. The door squeaked as she slowly opened it. Her head popped in through the narrow opening. She caught my eye and smiled softly at me, almost as a mother would to a child.

"A-are you mad at me?" Tasha asked sadly as she looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet my eyes.

I took a deep, pretty angst, breath, making sure to draw it out. "I'm not mad, Tasha," I said truthfully. I wasn't mad, but hell, I was totally and utterly mortified. That for sure was true.

"Oh." She paused to giggle. "That's good then," Tasha added, acting completely oblivious to my feelings. She trotted further into my room and flopped down on the bed, right beside me. I could feel our upper arms, just barely, touching. I closed my eyes for a second, trying once again to figure out what the heck was going on with me and why I'm suddenly getting all these weird feelings. I decided to ignore it, just try to be normal.

Her voice broke the awkward silence. "So what cha readin'?" Tasha asked cheekily stealing a glance at my face, but then quickly turned away, as if not wanting to get caught.

I, of course, noticed this. For a second, I felt like being sarcastic. What does she think I'm reading? I'm reading my favorite kind of book; the kind I always read. But obviously she never pays much attention to that sort of thing.

"It… appears to be a book." Sarcasm was as thick as pea soup in my voice. Tasha chuckled awkwardly, obviously at loss of what to say. "I _like_ reading books," I said, not daring a glance at her.

"I never knew that," Tasha said, proving to me once again that she doesn't notice that much about me. "When I was twelve, I liked reading a lot, too." And there she goes, putting how much younger than her I am right in my face.

I smirked. "That's nice," I said with heavy sarcasm, but not really paying attention to her rattling. Truthfully, I was really engrossed in my book.

I felt Tasha's cold, bony fingers poke into my side. I had put on a shirt, but it was almost as if I could feel her skin against mine through it.

"Dimkaa…" Tasha moaned in my ear. I became a lot more alert after hearing that noise. "Don't be mad at me…" she added.

I turned to her. I wanted to explain to her again that I'm not mad at her. I don't generally get mad. Sure, I may get annoyed, aggravated, pissed, etc. You name it. But generally not mad.

But I couldn't, because Tasha had already cut me off…By placing her lips on mine.

Maybe her antics were wrong, I mean, I sure as hell wouldn't have tried to make-out with someone just so they wouldn't be mad at me. Nope. I felt Tasha lean into the kiss, resting her free hand on my neck. I closed my eyes, trying to get something out of it…. _Anything_. I shut off my mind, trying only just to feel.

But there was nothing there. _Huh?_ Weird I thought….

That's when I realized that it felt like I was kissing one of my sisters. I pulled away violently and leaned back against the headboard of my bed smacking my head.

My breathing was ragged. "Tasha…" I whispered, running my hands on my lips. I looked at Tasha. Her lips were pinker and slightly swollen, she was breathing heavily as well. She was leaning forward, her small cleavage available to my eyes. I glanced up at her, and then cast my eyes down. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tasha, but can you leave now?"

Tasha gave me an awkward shy smile and straightened her posture. She looked down, regret clear in her eyes and then met my eyes once again, and I was met with regal happiness. This confused me, but I just wanted her to go.

"No, I'm sorry," Tasha said before turning around curtly and leaving my room.

I sat there on my bed and tried to collect my thoughts. Shocked by the turn of events. My first kiss. I thought it would be different, better. And then my physical reaction, I guess that's a normal thing, but it hadn't happened to me before.

I laid there wondering if I would ever find a girl that got me. That saw me for who I am. I sorta thought it would be Tasha, but I guess not. I felt myself drifting off and the next thing I know I'm dreaming of a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes, a warm musical laugh and brilliant smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So next ch Dimitri is coming face to face with Dad. Should he beat the crap out of him or just enough to make him leave? Tell me what you think. <strong>

**Review Please. **


	10. Chapter 10 Tale of woe's

Hello all my readers,

This is an apology and an explanation of what's been happening to me.

I just got out of the hospital. I have been very very sick for quite some time, hence, the reason for not posting as often. So for those of you who would like to hear my ordeal I will tell you my tale of woe's. For those of you who do not want the gory details. Just know that I'm sorry I haven't posted and I will try as soon as possible, but I can't promise exactly when.

So for those of you that would like to hear my horror story read on…..

For all of my life I have had stomach issues and have been going to the doctor asking what the hell is wrong with me, and the answers always were the same. We have run all of the test and we can't seem to find anything. Your symptoms are not normal. This went on for years and years. I am now 44 years old and for the past 15 years have been sick every day, couldn't eat much, really tired and just over all felt like crap, with the added symptom of pain in my right side.

Ten years ago, I went through extensive tests on my gallbladder. And again… there is nothing wrong. Still I kept getting sicker, I was so sick my skin was turning green from all the poisons in my system. Finally, a few months ago I had enough. I went to my doctor and said – "Ok, I know there is something wrong, we just have to find it, and I know it's my gallbladder even if I don't have normal symptoms!" so he said ok it's been ten years it's reasonable to check it again but we have to start all over with tests. I said fine let's get started…

Low and behold …. Guess what you have gallstones!#$%^&* "Really, hmm, no shit!"

So you know how doctors are... takes them forever to get around to it. And Last Sunday I had a full blown gallbladder attack. Basically it felt as if I was being kicked in the side by a freaking donkey! So I go to the Emergency room and they say well we can't take your word for it even though you have all these tests we can look at for the last F****** month! You don't have the normal symptoms of a gallbladder attack. So we have to run a bunch of tests first. Well, after running all their freaking tests again they said – "Since you already have an appointment with the general surgeon on Tues there is nothing we can do for you. Except give you drugs. So I go home….

The next morning I wake up in just as much pain as the day before and so I called the general surgeon and told them the situation and they said fine come right in….

Monday – Straight to the doctors told them I was ready to be admitted to the hospital and ready for surgery. I had not eaten or drank a thing since the day before and that was not much.

Monday 9 AM – admitted to the hospital – pain in the butt process….

Monday 1 PM – Taken to surgery

Monday 2 PM – CODE BLUE IN THE OPERATING ROOM

Apparently, I had a strange anatomy; my main artery that connected to the gallbladder had another branch that looped under the one the doctor could see. The other branch was directly below the branch he had to sever, and in the process severed the artery below that was not clamped off. It spasmed and didn't begin to bleed right away so they went on their merry way taking out the gallbladder.

Oh and btw my gallbladder…. About 4 times what it was supposed to be (about half the size of a sandwich bag) and severely diseased with lots of stones and one of the stones about as big as they come –

THE FREAKING SIZE OF A GOLF BALL!

And a few more almost as big and several more that were ranging in size. The doc said I had so many that I could have made them into a necklace. No I didn't get to keep them, I asked, they all had to be sent to the lab. My 17 year old son was very disappointed. lol

Ok, well in the meantime, they are getting ready to close and he decided to take one more look. And guess what they find a spurting fountain of my blood under my liver. He had started my operation Laparoscopically and by the time he gotten to the artery there was too much blood to see with the camera. So I am now the bride of Frankenstein. He pulled the camera and sliced me open about 10 inches across my upper abs. I lost about 1000ml or just over 2 pints of blood. The human body only has about 10 pints so that is a lot. He and another surgeon had to get inside and clamp off the spurting vessel. I was only supposed to be in surgery for an hour and 4.5 hours later, I was in the ICU, with my husband and mom freaking out. I have 17 staples in me, anemic, and in pain, but alive!

I spent the last 4 days in the hospital just trying to become coherent again.

Good news is that I am functioning somewhat. My mom is staying with me to take care of me and it will take about six weeks to recuperate, but I will be ok – scarred for life, without a nasty gallbladder.

So needless to say, I am hoping I will begin to feel better soon. And I hope to be back to writing SOON!

Again Sorry to all of my faithful readers who are dying to see how this story ends. I promise I will finish my stories. Hang in there with me. I promise I won't try to die again.

Sincerely

Debra


	11. Chapter 11 Authors Update

Hello my lovely readers! Long time no see! Lol. Just a quick note for all of you to update on me and WHEN THESE WILL BE FINISHED! I know you are all waiting patiently, so here is the deal. You all know that I went thru surgery and had a hell of a time recovering. I even lost some of my memory, names, vocabulary, even writing decent sentences. It's been tough to say the least. My skills are finally getting better and better, I decided to work on one story at a time and finish each one. Some of u will be disappointed by this because you have been waiting so long for your favorite story to finish, and I'm very sorry you have had to wait.

So here is the order:

1st Friday the 13th: Midnight Hour – I only have about 4 ch left on it so I'm doing it first.

2nd Birth to Bad Ass – it is also a shorter story and I plan to start working on that immediately after F13:MH

3rd The Wild Wild West – this story is so much more complicated with all the twists that I have and I don't want to miss anything so I actually will have to go over my whole story and refresh my own memory and read thru all my notes for the final chapters. That story has about 10 chapters left and I want to get it right.

My M Collection is just scenes from other stories that either I write or co-write or beta. And some I spice up just for u. LOL. So you will see additions to this because I co-write and beta a lot.

Other stories that I am apart of like:

"Tomorrow is Another Day" by dpowerandnessy is also moving towards the end but it still has 6 or so chapters left. We r working on the next ch now.

Elfina01 has several stories that I beta and most are in their final chapters too. "Love Fades with Darkened Hearts" is only 3 or so chapters from the end.

Romitri has "Friends with Benefits" which I beta and she is working on her next ch too.

So please be patient… hang in there for me. I promise I will finish them my goal is to finish all of them this year so I can continue working on my own story to publish, my goal is to publish within 3 yrs.

"Descendants of the Dragon Queen"


End file.
